Professor Black
by Gengi
Summary: Basically, this is about Hogwarts' newest DADA teacher... Can you guess who it is? *covers title with hand*. :D Please R/R!
1. What!

I know this has probably been done before, but I'm doing it too! ^_^ Lets see, Sirius Black becomes the new DADA teacher and lots of interesting thing should be popping up. Just some fun with HP and Co.! ^_^

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Go away! Grrrr! Or I'll sick Padfoot on you! D 

--------------------------------------------------------|

  
  


The Great Hall buzzed with many voices as the Sorting Hat, and its stool, were being carried away by Professor McGonagall, and new students were being greeted by their Houses.

Presently, it was Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts, and a bit of gloom was starting to settle in him every time he thought about it. Only one more year to go and he'd be out of Hogwarts. Harry didn't even want to think about it...

Dumbledor stood up slowly, and the entire Hall went silent. Looking around at them all, smiling widely, his blue eyes shining behind his half-moon glasses, he began his usual pre-feastal speech. 

"I welcome each and everyone of you to another year and Hogwarts. Let me take this time to point out to all first years, that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone. And to congratulate our new Head Boy and Girl, as well as our Prefects..." Hermione Granger blushed, her Head Girl badge pinned proudly to her chest. "And also," he motioned his hand in off to his right. "Allow me to introduce all of you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black." 

Harry clapped mildly, for he had been trying to get a stubborn fuzz ball off his pant leg through the whole speech, where it still persistently clung. He was still glaring at it when he had heard the announcement about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry automatically thought of his Godfather, Sirius Black, probably napping on his couch right now, if Harry could guess. He had said when they were departing from Platform 9 3/4, that he would be out getting a good job (his name had been clear early that year). This actually sounded kinda interesting to Harry. A mental image of Sirius dressed up as a French waiter (mustache and all) bowing people in at the door would pop up into his mind. Harry silently laughed to himself and looked up at the Head Table at Professor Black... 

What Harry saw made him jump in his seat and miss his clap completely, causing him to slapping his arms instead. Sitting there was sure enough, Professor Black - Professor Sirius Black. Harry's jaw dropped, he was still clapping his arms. 

"That's...it's...Sirius!" Harry exclaimed to Hermione and Ron, who had already noticed and were in shock themselves. "Whaa..." And as if he could sense Harry's gaze, Sirius turned his eyes to Harry and wagged his eyebrows with a funny smile on his face. He had his hands clasps together on the table in an attempt to look official (which only made him look extremely weird). Harry gave him a bewildered face which clearly stated, *why didn't you say anything?* Sirius, or should I now say, *Professor Black*, just smiled and looked off. 

Professor Dumbledore now held his hand out, and began to speak again. But Harry wasn't listening to him anymore, he was watching Professor Snape (Sirius' well know arch enemy), a horrible snake of a Potions Master. Snape was sending Sirius such a murderous glare that Harry started to worry for Sirius's life. Sirius plainly noticed him and turned his face towards him, grinning...or something like it. It resembled more of a snarl.

After the feast had finished and everyone went to their House Towers, Harry sat in the Gryffendor Common Room alone, thinking to himself. Sirius? His Godfather, Sirius Black? His convicted murder Godfather (even though his name was cleared) who's name used to strike fear in the hearts of the common wizard (and muggle, he guessed), *teaching*? Harry scratched his head, staring into the fire of the hearth. This could get interesting....

  
  


--------------------------------------------------------|

  
  


Well??? ^_^ How's that for a start? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW!!! I'll only work if I know there are ppl reading this! :s All flames at any point will go towards the "Fawkes Flame Foundation for Furious Fan Flarings" :^D Now *that* I do own! ^^


	2. Breakfast

Well, let me start off by saying: Wow! I didn't realize this many people would like my story! ^___^ I feel so special! :^D Thanks to your R/R-ing, I bring you: Chapter 2! It's kinda short too, yes, I know. But the next should be longer! :D 

Disclaimer: Bah! Do I look like J. K. Rowling? ....I didn't think so.... 

--------------------------------------------------------|

The next morning, everyone was sitting in the Great Hall eating their breakfast items and whatever else they felt like eating; mostly eggs, waffles, and those oh so healthy heat-up bacon n' egg burritos you can get at Bashes. As they ate, their schedules were passed out to them and many bored sighs and loud moans could be heard. 

Harry looked down at his after finishing his sausage n' oatmeal burrito. "Oh dandy, potions with Slytherin...again! Why do we always seem to, somehow, end up with them every year?" 

Hermione did a most unlady-like burp. "Pff. I don't know. Dang, we don't have Sirius tell Wednesday!" Hermione sighed, scanning her own. She leaned over to pear at Harry's and gave him a very dull look. "You guys aren't *still* taking Divination, are you?" Ron, who was seated on her other side, shrugged. 

"It's become more of a form of entertainment than anything else..." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned sharply to tucked her schedule into her bag, hitting Ron in the ear with her elbow, causing him to fall over. Her bag, as always, overflowing with books. 

"We've got Charms first." She stated promptly, standing up and swinging her bag onto her shoulder, almost hitting *both* of them in the head. "I think we should arrive a little earlier." She looked down at two of them, Ron was rubbing his ear. "As 7th years, we should be able to learn more advanced charms, and I'm very eager as to what they might be." Harry saw Ron roll his eyes. 

"Can't we finish eating first?" He asked annoyed, as he took a mouth full of toast. 

"You've already had two pancakes, 5 strips of bacon, 5 eggs, 6 waff-fulls and 3 cups of Pumpkin Juice, Ron! Your brain could use with some filling too, you know!" 

"You didn't just get that from the School song, did you?" Harry tried to ask Hermione, who was still blabbing at Ron who plainly didn't care.

"I'd be surprised if *anything* was still in that head of yours!" She knocked on his head which sounded a bit hollow. Ron scrunched his face up and took another bite of toast. 

Hermione, clearly getting the message said, "Fine then!" and huffed off. Her bag swinging round and hitting Ron in the back of his head who's nose got rammed into his plate, getting syrup on it. 

--------------------------------------------------------|

Dang, those have to be the shortest chapters I have ever posted! o.o; Well, like I said before, the next chapter should be much longer! :^D *applause!*

*~Reviewers Thank You's~* 

  
  


Jubilaitions- Well, I'm so happy my fic happened to be your first! :) I'm glad you like it so much! ^_^

jessica- Thank you! ^_^ I am. :)

tirzah- Wow, you're as good as the last set of reviewers (who got deleted after this's first postation)! ^_^ Maybe, maybe... ;)

Prami- Hey there! ^_^ Okey, okey... ^^; I'll write more...

Lily of the Valley- ^__^ *waves* Glad to have one of me old fans back!!! *dances* ^o^ Good to see you again, too! :^) 

  
  


The "Fawkes Flame Foundation for Furious Fan Flarings" is always on the ready, BEWARE!!!!! *grin*

  
  



End file.
